Supernatural: El Zorro
by 2020 fin
Summary: Estando aburridos, los winchesters pasan la noche con su madre mirando una serie retro y debatiendo.


Noche del Zorro.

Ni el Zorro ni Supernatural me pertenecen, es solo un fic para disfrutar.

Espero no moleste me inspire en Scoobynatural y en un capitulo Power Rangers Dino Trueno.

Dean y Sam se estaban tomando un descanso, de cazar monstruos, de nuevo Dean compro una Tv debido a un caso, cuando le contaron a su madre Mary de lo que paso con Scooby Doo no les creyó nada.

Pero tomaron precauciones ya que Castiel reviso el aparato, resulta que el ángel estaba alegre ya que admiraba a Shaggy y Sccoby por lograr hacer del miedo una diversión según él.

Tal es así que miraba el programa animado de vez en cuando, él pensaba que eran divertidos, antes había pensado que eran documentación histórica, era increíble como los humanos se las ingeniaban.

Lástima que Lucifer no viera las cosas buenas, tanto Dios como Muerte y Amara tres seres antiguos pensaban que era un malcriado y que buscaba la atención de papa.

La tv no era moderna como el anterior pero si funcionaba.

A Dean le gustaba lo retro y de vez en cuando miraba caricaturas, anime y series retro como los Tres Chiflados.

Hace poco vieron el documental homenaje de Mel Gibson a esos cómicos, Moe era parecido a Dean en como cuidaba a sus hermanos pero también a Sam por el hecho de querer destacar y ser reconocido en lo que era hábil uno.

Castiel confirmo que pese al mal trato de Columbia Pictures los chiflados pudieron entrar al cielo.

Y que de hecho eran todavía admirados tanto por demonios (los que fueron humanos antes) y ángeles.

Columbia los hizo famosos a costa de no darles lo que querían y merecían.

Mary recordaba que de chica las series eran más sanas y no ponían sexo y demás cosas, pero le hicieron feliz la infancia.

El Súper agente 86, mi bella genio, hechizada, el llanero solitario, Batman.

Prendieron la Tv, era un programa viejo de 1957 de Disney El Zorro con Guy Williams en la saga del Águila.

"Huy este lo miraba con mi padre chicos"

Dean miraba nunca fue muy fan del zorro, pero si su madre quería ver la serie después de todo lo que paso tenía derecho.

Sam por el contrario le gustaba Diego tuvo que sacrificar su vida de rico, para ayudar a los demás, como él tuvo que sacrificar su vida de civil para ser cazador.

"¿Qué fue de Guy luego de la serie?"

Sam prendió su computadora, busco Guy Williams.

"Al parecer trabajo en Perdidos en el Espacio y Bonanza (5 capítulos). Luego Leo Gleizer periodista argentino lo fue a buscar ya que en Argentina era un poco más popular la serie y Guy viajo para aprovechar la popularidad en un país donde era furor, se hizo amigo de mucha gente y actores, hasta se planteó la posibilidad de hacer una película con el argentino Palito Ortega pero no se concretó. Guy murió en abril de 1989"

Dean miro le paso algo similar que a los chiflados, luego de su contrato con Hollywood pudo tener trabajo pero no como quería.

"El zorro me parece una serie regular"

"Vamos Dean que sea Disney no quiere decir que sea mala"

"No dije que fuera mala, solo regular"

"No estoy seguro, aquí dice que Guy viajo a Venezuela y países de Europa con Fernando Lupiz un campeón de esgrima argentino. Hoy en día es muy vista a nivel mundial"

Dean tenía que aceptar que Sam tenía un punto.

"Dean, Sam tiene razón, en esa época no buscábamos tramas complejas disfrutábamos con cosas simples y cotidianas"

Dean miro a su madre, tenía razón en aparte.

"No es como Daredevil mama, son diferentes pero si comparten el hecho de ser vigilantes"

"Es diferente Dean, ¿estas comparando una serie actual con una de finales de los años 50?"

Dean miro a Sam y Mary no podía insultar sus gustos.

"Muy bien sigue siendo regular para mí pero acepto que es guste a mucha gente. Curiosamente le ha pasado algo similar a Daredevil de Netflix Marvel, luego de 3 temporadas la cancelaron"

Sam miro a Dean y la verdad tenía razón con ese último comentario.

"Silencio estoy mirando la serie"

Castiel apareció y se sentó en el sofá cruzado de brazos.

Pasado unas horas.

"Si, vamos Zorro acaba con el Águila"

Mary, Sam y Castiel miraron la exclamación de Dean.

"No pasa nada gente, sigue siendo regular para mí pero muy entretenida"

Fin.

Conmemorando a Guy Williams que cumpliría 95 años actualmente y que alegro la infancia de mucha gente por generaciones en Argentina y muchos países.


End file.
